La vie de footballeur, la vie dans Inazuma
by Yuki Ryuuzaki
Summary: Quelque petits drabbles sûr différents personnages d'Inazuma. Yaoi et pas Yaoi, un peu d'humour peut-être, Romance et pas romance. Qui sais ? Il y en auras peut être pour tout les goûts.
1. Duo Parfait

_Donc, voici quelque drabbles courts trés court pour certain, des petites tranches de vies, des romances, du yaoi, peu-être des couples pas yaoi aussi (on sais jamais !). Bref j'écrit en fonctions de mon inspiration et je vous laisse là pour que vous puissiez lire._

_**Titre:** Duo parfait_  
_**Couple:** Diam x Reize_

* * *

Juste un petit regard pour se comprendre, une étincelle qui passe d'un œil à l'autre. Le terrain est un terrain de jeu, la balle passe d'un pied à un autre, en toute complicité, sans avoir besoin de crier pour capter l'autre, ni même de code pour se comprendre. Juste un regard leurs suffisait.  
Reize et Diam, Diam et Reize, le duo parfait de la Gemini. Cette complicité n'était pas là pour faire le bien mais actuellement c'était le cadet de leurs soucis.  
Leur harmonie était parfaite et alliait tout les domaines, si vous voyez ou je veux en venir. Bien qu'avant ils ne soient pas autant en phase. Mais depuis qu'ils forment un couple tout se qu'ils font, ils le font avec naturel. Toute l'équipe qui était au courant trouvait ça normal, comme s'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.  
Que Diam pose sa tête sur les genoux de son capitaine lors des pauses ou qu'ils leur arrivent de s'embrasser devant tout le monde au point même où le monde en question se demandait si ils savaient qu'ils n'était pas seuls.  
La première fois oui ils avaient été surpris, le couple ne s'était pas annoncer, ils avaient décidé que des gestes valaient mieux de que des paroles. Pourtant personne n'y voyait d'inconvénient, ils en étaient même ravis pour eux. Ils leur arrivaient même pour certain de sortir quelques vannes toujours bien prise par le couple qui soit ne répondaient rien, soient se marraient. Bon en fait c'était sûrtout Riimu qui s'éclatait comme une folle à les charrier, malgrès les vents qu'elle se prenais perpetuellement.  
Nan décidément, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.


	2. Il reviendra

_**Titre**: Il reviendra_  
_**Couple**: Endou x Gouenji_

Des sanglots, Endo pleurait librement, agité par quelque sursauts. Dans ses bras il serrait un t-shirt.  
Le stratège de l'équipe s'approcha calmement de son capitaine, connaissant parfaitement la cause de son état. Il s'assit simplement à ses côté, et d'un unique geste il tira Endo à lui, posa la tête du capitaine sur son torse. Les pleurs du capitaine redoublèrent d'intensité, trempant littéralement le t-shirt de Kidou qui dans les circonstances, s'en fichait pas mal, seul son ami comptait.  
Endo se blottit un peu plus contre lui, serrant fermement le t-shirt des Raimon à l'effigie du numéro 10.

**-Il reviendra Endo, Tu l'as dit toi-même.**

...

Ici, sur le stade d'Oumihara, il ressentait l'envie folle de se jeter sur la personne qui venait d'arriver, interrompant le match en cours contre Epsilon. Celui-ci revêtit le maillot sur lequel il avait tant pleuré, cachant sa tristesse à tout ses amis sauf un.  
Le garçon l'arborait fièrement, comme pour soulager les autres, mais surtout il sentait, à cet instant, toute ses peines s'envoler, balayer par la seul force de sa présence à lui.  
**  
-Gouenji.**

Encore une fois il se retint de lui sauter dessus, se contentant de remotiver ses troupes comme lui seul sait le faire et d'envoyer le ballon  
Tant pis, il attendrait avant de laisser parler ses envie, là, maintenant, ils avaient un match a gagner, ensemble comme ils l'on toujours étés.


	3. Petite tanche de vie

_**Titre:** Petite tanche de vie_  
_**Couple:** Diam x Reize (oui encore je sais mais j'adore ces persos et j'adore l'aliea !)_

* * *

Reize siffla la pause, tout le monde s'effondra, lui y compris. Diam qui passait a ses côtés s'agenouilla a ses pieds et s'étala lui aussi de tout son long sur son capitaine, capitaine qui passa sa mains dans les cheveux de l'attaquant dont la tête reposait sur son épaule gauche.

**-Et ça manque pas un seul instant pour roucouler, hé y'a des mômes et des célib' ici !**

Ce a quoi Riimu reçus deux magistraux doigt de la part des "mômes" sachant très bien qu'elle ne les frapperait pas et un beau vent de la part du couple.  
L'un plus occuper à masser le cuir chevelu de l'autre plus occupé à déposer quelque baiser dans le cou qui s'offrait a lui.  
Chacun profitait de l'autre, le regard des autres importait peu, surtout ceux des autres équipes.  
Reize attendit un peu avant de bouger. Il se redressa en position assise, il passa les jambes de Diam derrière lui. Le châtain posa ses mains sur ses joues, les caressant doucement du pouce.  
Ils collèrent leurs lèvres dans un baiser chaste, puis un autre. Ils ne se lâchèrent plus, enchainant les petits baisers. Les autres se fichaient pas mal que leurs amis se donne en spectacle, à vrai dire les membres de l'élite pourraient se trouver dans la pièce qu'ils s'en ficheraient pas mal et continueraient de vivre librement leur amour.  
Quand ils se séparèrent les lèvres de Diam bougèrent légèrement, n'importe qui sur le terrain avait deviné se qui s'était dit. Reize sourit et répondit quelque chose, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et se relevèrent, l'entrainement repris.


	4. Mon monde parfait

_J'l'aime beaucoup celui-là et je le trouve plutôt mignon, tellement mignon que je ne vous dirait pas quel couple on voit, vous verrez si vous arrivez a deviner avant la fin._

_**Titre:** Mon monde parfait_  
_**Couple:**Aller j'vous donne un indice...vous y avez cru hein ?_

_Shirubia: Merci pour tes deux reviews, je suis contente que ça plaise (et vive l'Aliea !), breef j'ai toujours aimer les truc mignon et je voulais faire quelque chose de calme pour le 3éme, quand au deuxième, je doit avouer que c'est en ayant vus un fan art que l'idée m'est venue._

* * *

Dans son monde à lui, l'académie n'était pas hiérarchisée, Gemini, Epsilon, Diamond, Prominence, et Gaia, tous était au même niveau, les deux première ne subissait cette fichus discrimination insensée.  
Certes sont monde paraissait utopique, que tout le monde s'entendre bien dans l'académie, que les tensions stoppent et que les moqueries s'arrêtent. C'est se qu'il voulait, c'était son monde.  
Mais à y mieux réfléchir, dans son monde, la météorite n'était même pas tombée, elle n'existait pas, et l'aliea disparaissait avec elle, il ne restait que le Sun Garden, et tout ceux qui le peuplait, c'était bien suffisant, pas besoin de technologie super avancée, de pierre surpuissante ou de ballons noirs, juste eux et leur père qui venais passer du temps avec eux. Juste Hitomiko qui jouait avec eux quand elle avait le temps, Maki, Satoshi et Ryuuichiro qui se battaient pour jouer avec Osamu, Reina et Fumiko qui s'amusaient, comme toute fille qui se respectent, à s'échanger leurs avis sur tel ou tel garçons et invitait Rimu, Nozomi et Ai qui passaient par là à faire de même.  
C'était son monde parfait, et pourtant dans ce monde parfait de ses doux souvenirs il y avait ce petit garçon seul, sur la balançoire que les autres semblait ingnorer, il ne s'intéressait pas trop aux nouveaux venus, il savait être trop timide pour les aborder et de toute façon, un nouveau n'avait pas le temps d'arriver qu'il se faisait "happé" par une forte tête très sociable, se qu'il n'était pas trop il faut l'avouer, lui était plus timide et faisait partit de ceux qui attendais que les autre viennent vers lui. Et pourtant il prit les devant et alla vers cet enfant.

**-T'est tout seul ?**

Question idiote, l'appeler leva la tête. Il eu juste le temps d'admirer ses yeux, et bascula dans le noir.

**-Reize...Ryuuji, debout feignasse  
-Mmm...**

L'alien ouvrit les yeux qui tombèrent sur deux émeraudes, ces émeraudes, c'était celles du petit garçon, seuls sur la balançoire. En attendant son monde parfait, il se contentait volontiers de celui dans lequel il baignait lorsqu'il était en sa présence.

**-Hiroto  
-Oui ?  
-J'ai fait un rêve agréable.**


	5. Trop amoureuse, trop idiote

_Celui-là aussi je l'aime beaucoup, vous vous en fichez peut-être mais je le dit quand même._  
_**  
Titre:** Trop amoureuse, trop idiote._  
_**Couple:** Y'en a soit un, soit trois, cela dépendras du point de vus de chacun mais toujours est-il que pour celui-là non plus je ne vous dirais pas de qui il s'agit_

_Shirubia: je suis vraiment désolè j'ai pas retrouver le lien, en fait c'était un comic en 6 pages mais c'est la dernière page, ou on vois Endou pleurer en serrant le T-shirt de Gouenj qui m'a inspiré, je sais que c'était sur Tumblr mais je trouve plus._  
_J'avoue que je suis assez contente de la tournure qu'a pris le drabble sur Hiroto et Midorikawa. Moi préfère Gouenji avec Fubuki et Endou avec Kazemaru._

* * *

Actuellement, ces deux filles assises sur le lit de l'une et serrées l'une contre l'autre, essayaient de se consoler comme elles le pouvaient. Les larmes perlaient encore aux coins de leurs yeux, l'une avait craquée et avait commencé à verser quelques gouttes salées et l'autre avait suivit, certaines coulaient encore.  
La plus petite, qui était assise sur les jambes en tailleur de l'autre, caressait le dos de son amie qui avait une main dans ses cheveux.  
Aucune ne parlais de toute façon leurs souffrances et leurs peines suffisaient amplement pour qu'elles se comprennent sans mots. Et pourtant une brisa le silence.

**-Je sais plus quoi penser, à chaque fois que je les vois ensembles, je me sens tiraillé entre la joie de les voir si heureux et une profonde tristesse de le savoir avec quelqu'un d'autre, je ne sais pas, quel sentiment retenir, ça m'énerve et m'embrouille à la fois.  
-Malheureusement ma chère Pandora tu subis les affres de l'amour, tout comme moi.**

Celle que vous avez surement deviné comme étant Riimu serra un peu plus la tête de son amie contre elle, comme pour anticiper une nouvelle crise de pleurs.  
Ces deux jeunes filles touchées par la déception amoureuse, hier même elles venaient d'apprendre que les deux garçons dont elles étaient tombées amoureuses sans s'en rendre compte sortaient ensembles depuis un moment déjà et avaient attendus pour l'annoncer. Chose encore plus cruel de la part du destin, c'était ce jour là qu'elles avaient décidée de se dévoilé. Pandora avait refoulé une envie de pleurer, et Riimu avait retenue son poing qui menaçait de s'écraser dans la tête de son capitaine et de son meilleur ami-amant.

**-Il nous reste plus qu'à les oublier ?  
-C'est ça.  
-Mais on les voit tout les jours.  
-Je sais Pando, je sais. On y arrivera, toute les deux.**


	6. Et hop ! Une Baston

_Celui-là je le trouve juste trop mignon, d'ailleurs quelqu'un devrais reconnaitre la scéne, on pourrais même dire que je lui dédicace. Sur ce, bonne lecture._

_**Titre:** Et Hop ! Une baston_  
_**Personnages:** Osamu, Maki, Ryuuichiro et Satoshi, ou plus simplement Desarm, Maquia, Zel et Metron._

___Shirubia: Merci encore de toujours suivre et non tu ne me dérange pas du tout. J'aurais bien aimer retrouver le lien mais bizarement pas moyen de trouver.  
Moi c'est plutôt l'inverse, j'ai tout de suite vu Endou et Goenji comme un couple, ça m'a sauté aux yeux, d'ailleurs j'adore toujours ce couple, mais j'ai quand même uhe petite préférence pour le Gouenji/Fubuki et le Endou/Kazemaru. A j'suis pas a ce passage du manga et j'ai même pas commencer la saison 3 de l'anime x)_

* * *

**-T'as triché Maki !  
-N'importe quoi, c'est toi ! Comme d'habitude !  
-...**

Cette scéne se déroulait sous les yeux d'Osamu, à savoir Maki, Ryuuichiro et Satoshi tout trois âgés de 6 ans, qui se battaient pour savoir qui jouera avec lui, chose tout à fait inutile puisque qu'ils pouvaient très bien jouer tous ensemble en même temps, à croire que les enfants faisaient ça exprès pour avoir une raison de se taper dessus.  
Ils en étaient venus à jouer ça à pierre feuille ciseaux, et même pour ça ils étaient encore capable de s'engueuler en se traitant de tricheurs. En fait, Ryuuichiro et Maki étaient capable de s'engueuler, Satoshi lui, admirait la scène, il savait très bien que ses amis étaient incontrôlables dans ces moments, il s'assit alors par terre et attendit calmement pour voir qui allait céder en premier.  
Ce mouvement attira le regard d'Osamu, Satoshi ne faisait pas partit de ces enfants qui ne parlait pas et se laissaient faire, au contraire il savait s'affirmer, et pourtant il devait surement le plus réserver et calme des trois oiseaux qui composait ce fameux trio.  
Les trois enfants se disputaient souvent, pour ne pas dire tout les jours, et pourtant ils faisaient partit de ceux du Sun Garden qui était les plus liés. Toujours fourrés ensembles, tu cherche l'un, tu trouve les trois. Et allez savoir pourquoi, le trio l'avait pris en adoration, lui le grand frère de Deux ans leur ainé. Osamu ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, et pis il ne se posait pas vraiment la question, après tout il les aimait bien ces trois petite têtes turbulentes, fatiguant certes, mais il le aimait bien.

**-Maki le sushi, Maki le sushi  
-C'est quoi ce jeu de mots débile ? T'est tellement idiot que tu ne trouves pas d'autres blagues.  
-J'm'en fout d'être idiot c'est toujours mieux que d'être un sushi.**

Shtong ! Deux bruits attirèrent Osamu, le premier étant le poing de Maki qui était venu s'écraser sur la tête de Ryuuichiro et le second était le bruit que celui-ci avait fait en s'écrasant par terre, assommé. La petite le regardait avec un petit air coupable qui disait pourtant "_C'est pas moi !_'. Il soupira, on pouvait dire de Rimu, Maki aussi avait une force de cheval à en assommer quelqu'un. Il passa devant elle et s'agenouilla à côté du blessé, c'est vrai qu'il l'avait cherché quand même, son jeu de mots entre sushi et maki était pourri. Il le porta comme une princesse et s'adressa aux deux autres.

**-Aller venez là, on va le réveiller**

Oui il les adorait, même quand ils en venaient aux mains et qu'il y avait un blessé, il les adorait quand même


	7. Juste un cauchemar

_Un Burn/Gazel tout frais tout chaud pour **Mi-chan story's **j'espére qu'il te plaira._

_Titre: Juste un chauchemar_  
_couple: Burn x Gazel_

_Shirubia: Encore merci, je m'attendais pas à ce que tu l'aime autant mais ça fait plaisir (faut dire que j'me suis amusé a écrire celui-là). Tu peut faire du Spoil, j'm'en moque pas al en fait, de toute façon je sais déjà certaines choses donc c'est pas grave  
C'est vrai qu'ils sont chou, Fubuki est trop mignon en plus.  
Ow toi aussi t'a Kid Icarus, il gére ce jeu !_

* * *

Il cauchemardait, c'est sûr, comment pouvait-il se retrouver en bas de l'Aliea sinon ? Prominence était au plus bas, en seconde division, les nuls des nuls qui étaient obligés d'utiliser la pierre pour être forts, ceux qui servaient de larbins aux autres équipes et aussi de Punching-ball accessoirement. En première division, bizarrement très proche de l'élite, il y avait Gemini Storm et Epsilon, tous le toisaient lui et ses amis, alors que c'était lui qui était censé les regarder de haut, pas eux, c'est eux qui étaient inférieurs, pas lui. Il recevait des sales vannes dans la figure tout les jours et ils étaient toujours tourner en ridicule par les farces les plus indisciplinés de ces équipes (vous voulez faire chier votre monde ? Appelez Epsilon & Gemini company ! Resultats garantis !)  
Mais le pire se trouvait au dessus, il était dans l'élite, qui n'était composé que de deux équipes, à savoir Gaia et Diamond Dust. C'était ça le pire, que **lui** soit supérieur et lui tout en bas de la chaine. Ce regard plein de dédain, de moquerie qui **lui** lançais à longueur de temps, les crasses que **son** équipe lui faisait et le petit sourire mesquin qu'**il **avait à chaque fois que ça arrivait. Il ne supportait pas ça, ils n'étaient pas faits pour se détester, mais pour s'aimer, il l'avait appris au fil du temps, laissant sa fierté de côté. Ils s'aimaient plus que tout, c'était difficile à croire mais c'était le cas, alors pourquoi ce regard remplis de mépris, pourquoi ? Ces lèvres, elles n'étaient pas censée se moquer de lui, mais plutôt l'embrasser, alors pourquoi ?

Il ouvrit les yeux, repris petit à petit connaissance, il fixa le plafond de sa chambre, de leur chambre. Un coup d'œil au corps dans ses bras, un cauchemar, un sale cauchemar, c'est tout. Il souffla et serra un peu plus le corps pale dans ses bras, c'est dans ces moment là qu'il regrettait se qu'il avait fait à Gemini et Epsilon, oui lui Nagumo Haruya regrettait quelque chose, comme tout le monde qui regrettai plus ou moins se qu'il avait fait pendant ce temps sous l'emprise de la pierre Aliea, certain en cauchemardait parfois, comme lui.  
A cette pensée il serra encore un peu le corps, il était là, dans ses bras, et pas au sommet de l'Aliea en train de le toiser et de le ridiculiser. Plus serein il décida de se recoucher.

**-Je t'aime, Fuusuke.**

Il crut entendre un "moi aussi" avec de retomber dans le sommeil.


	8. Toujours et corporellement froid

_**Titre:** Toujours et corporellement froid_  
_**Couple:** Gouenji xFubuki_

_Shirubia: tu feras surement jamais aussi chier que ces deux équipé réunies x)  
J'aime beaucoup cette phrase aussi et je te comprends je me suis moi aussi déjà retrouver face à des phrase que j'aime sans pouvoir l'expliquer.  
J'adore que les gens me dise qu'ils ont trouver le drabble émouvant, c'est pas par orgueil mais savoir ça me fait vraiment plaisir.  
Kid Icarus est juste trop bon, je l'ai fini mais je m'en lasse pas non plus. Pit Maléfique est mon perso préféré, il est juste...OMG d'ailleurs j'en profite pour faire ma pub, mais j'ai écrit dessus aussi._

* * *

Il était constamment froid, c'est vrai ça n'étonnais pas beaucoup, mais pourtant ça le dérangeait, Fubuki Shirou avait toujours la peau froide, parfois ça étonnais les gens. Malgré tout se qu'il portait, il restait froid, peu importe les circonstances. Atsuya réchauffait un peu son corps quand il apparaissait puis il refroidissait dès qu'il reprennais le contrôle. Son frère avait affirmé par les passé, avant qu'ils fusionnent, que c'était naturel, il était toujours trop calme et lui plus actif, normal qu'il y ait une différence de température.  
Mais Shirou trouvais ça absurde, en quoi le fait qu'il soit lui-même fait qu'il ait une température corporelle base, Atsuya avait vraiment le don pour vous inventer tout et n'importe quoi. Il était pourtant quelqu'un de très chaleureux avec les autres, mais il se sentait comme un glaçon.  
Cependant il connaissait une personne qui rencontrait son problème, non pas que cette personne soit constatant gelé, disons que c'était l'inverse. Gouenji Shuuya était quelqu'un de bouillant, si bien qu'il l'avait cru fiévreux lors de leur premier contact.  
Ils avaient en quelque sorte réussit à contrer le problème.  
Shirou émergeait doucement d'un long et agréable sommeil, réveiller pas les rayons lumineux qui venaient le chatouiller et un petit quelque chose d'autre. Il se sentait agréablement bien et surtout au chaud. Il se décida à ouvrir les yeux, pour tomber sur deux orbes noirs de jais, les lèvres devant lui s'étirèrent dans un sourire encore plus large.

**-Bonjour, belle aux bois dormant**

Son propre sourire s'étira, si son corps n'était pas capable de produire plus de chaleur qu'il le faisait déjà, alors tant pis il avait Gouenji avec lui, il le réchauffait alors que lui calmait le feu qui l'abritait constamment, et ce dans une relation des plus agréable pour l'un comme pour l'autre. C'est ce qu'on appelle "joindre l'utile a l'agréable" non ?


	9. Le calme après la tempête

_Ce drabble j'l'ai écrit pour x-darkimperia-x qui certes ne me l'a pas demander, mais c'est histoire de la rendre encore plus accro à ce couple (je suis vilaine !). et pourtant, n'étant pas fan de ce couple du tout, c'était sympa de l'écrire. Tant qu'on y est vous pouvez toujours aller voir ses fictions, elles gérent._

_**Titre:** Le calme après la tempête_  
_**Couple:** Reize x Pandora_

_Shirubia: Je ne sais que te dire à force, si ce n'est merci beaucoup, je me répète, mais c'est pas grave, merci encore. et ausi pour les fiction Kid Icarus que t'a eu l'air de vraiment aimer. _

* * *

**-Vous êtes fous.**

C'était exagéré, ils n'avaient pas été si fou que ça, ce n'était même pas des vrais pétards qu'ils avaient installés mais une invention de Metron et Zel qui y ressemblait et qui crachait de la farine à la place, comme les machins qui crache des confettis en soirée, ils ressemblaient juste à des pétards.

**-Qu'elle idée d'aller installer des pétards dans les vestiaires de l'élite.**  
**-Des faux pétards.** Tenta Diam  
**-On s'en fiche, l'idée est là.**

Reize trouvait qu'elle exagérait, il adorait vraiment Pandora, c'était une fille douce et adorable, mais elle savait aussi s'énerver, et c'était une facette d'elle qu'il appréciait moins, même si elle restait mignonne. Et les deux autres idiots de Riimu et Gorureo se fendaient la poire derrière, en plus c'était lui le capitaine, il faisait se qu'il voulait non ? Elle n'avait pas à l'enguirlander. Nan vraiment elle exagérait, si ça se trouve Metron et Zel s'en prenais moins dans la figure eux, bon quoi que, on parle de Desarm quand même.

**-A moins de vouloir vous prendre un Atomic Flare ou un Ryuusei Blade dans la face, évitez de recommencer.**

Et sans un mot elle fit demi-tour et les laissa là. Riimu et Gorureo n'en pouvais plus de se retenir et explosèrent de rire. Voir le duo si comique de la Gemini se faire enguirlander par une fille, qui plus est Pandora, c'était...épique, magnifique, inoubliable, après ça on pouvait mourir tranquille.

**-Arrêtez voir de vous marrer vous, ordre du capitaine.  
-Desolé Reize, mais on s'est retenus trop longtemps.**

Ce fut les derniers mots de Riimu avant qu'elle ne décède dans un autre fou rire.  
C'est fou ce que ses subordonnés pouvaient être mal élevés, Reize se détourna de se spectacle affligeant (pour lui ! moi ça me fait marrer qu'ils se foutent de lui). Il prit le même chemin que Pandora, et les rires cessaient au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait.  
Il continua son chemin, jusqu'à voir Pandora arrêter pas loin, un petit sourire au lèvres il s'en approcha doucement et l'entoura de ses bras, la demoiselle eu un sursaut et ne paniqua plus en reconnaissant les bras.

**-"Le calme après la tempête" ma tempête se serait-elle calmé ?  
-Comment-ça TA tempête.  
-Parce que j'en ai envie.**

Dit-il tout en lui embrassant le cou, elle se retourna et posa ses douces mains sur les joues de son capitaine.

**-Je ne t'appartiens pas, et évite de refaire une connerie pareil, je n'ai pas envie de retrouver en pièce, bon pour l'hosto.  
-Alors cette remontrance tout à l'heure, serais-ce une preuve d'amour dissimilée ?  
-Arrête donc de raconter n'importe quoi tu veux.**

Mine de rien, elle dit ça en souriant et se laissa faire lorsque Reize s'empara délicatement de ses lèvres.


	10. Fascinant

_**Titre:** Fascinant_  
_**Couple:** Endou Kazemaru_

_Depuis le temps ! Que je voulais écrire quelque chose sur ce couple. A la basse c'était censé être un Endou x Hiroto mais j'ai vite dévier ça vers ce couple que je prefère amplement. Certaines vont me taper sur les doigt pour cette absence, mais manque d'inspiration, c'est pas ma faute._

_Shirubia: Je gère ? Carrement ? en tout cas ça fait plaisir. J'avoue que j'ai moi-même adoré écrire un Reize possessif avec Pandora, moi, une yaoiste confirmée et experte dans le milieu, du genre à aduler le couple Reize X Diam en plus. Enfin bref, merci merci et vive le pouvoir de l'aliea !_

* * *

Endou est quelqu'un de fascinant, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Et surtout quelqu'un de rare. Cet amour pour le football, quelque chose de précieux qu'il n'avait jamais vus. Endou fait partit de ces rares personnes à être toujours optimistes et jamais défaitistes, cette façon qu'il avait de remonter le moral de tout le monde. À croire qu'il emmagasinait cette joie et cet optimisme pour tout les joueurs et dès que l'un d'eux se mettait à douter il déversait tout ce flot qu'il garde précieusement. C'était quelque chose d'assez étonnant en soit.  
Dès leurs rencontre il avait sut que c'était quelqu'un d'étonnant et de fascinant, il l'avait sentit, et il était fier d'être devenus son amis à cet âge là et de l'être toujours aujourd'hui.  
Quand il a quitté le club d'athlétisme pour celui de football il voulait voir de ses propres yeux de quoi était capable son ami pour ce sport, il a une fois de plus été fasciné, et il est resté, sans jamais regretter son choix une seule fois.

Il se sentait aussi honteux de l'avoir laissé seul face à l'aliea, encore plus lorsque les autres lui racontèrent l'état dans lequel Endou c'était trouver après son départ, non vraiment il avait honte. Car aussi optimiste et enjouer soit une personne, il faut bien qu'il y ait une barrière naturelle au-delà de laquelle un trop plein de pression fasse craquer un homme. Se qu'il se reprochait c'est d'avoir été le poids en trop qui a fait craquer Endou et d'avoir été faible face à la pierre. Et pourtant, malgré tout se qu'il avait fait, jamais, il dit bien jamais, Endou ne lui en avait tenus compte et jamais il ne l'avait repoussé pour ça, lui ou les autre joueur des empereurs noirs, fascinant, juste fascinant.

Et aujourd'hui encore Endou savait se montrer fascinant, le visage rougissant, les mots ayant du mal à sortir de sa bouche. C'est avec beaucoup de peine que "je t'aime" se fit entendre. Kazemaru sourit et même rit légèrement devant la tête que faisait son ami, Endou était plutôt nul en sentiment, et aucune fille n'avait jamais réussi à sortir avec lui, et pourtant ce n'est pas le succès qui lui manquais. Alors ça le flattait, ça le flattais parce que malgré le fait qu'il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, il prenait les devants, pour lui.

**-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ? Tu me crois pas c'est ça ?**

Kazemaru s'empressa de se calmer et colla leurs corps et leurs fronts pour lui montrer a quel point il l'aimait et a quel point il était sérieux et le croyais.

**-Je t'aime, Endou.**

Un léger baiser, un premier baiser, fascinant.


	11. Juste un pocky

_**Titre: **Juste un pocky_  
_**Couple: **Reize x Burn_

_Ouais je sais on vois beaucoup trop l'aliea dans mes drabble et oui un vois beaucoup Reize aussi et oui j'ai déjà consacré tout un OS à ce couple. Mais j'aime l'aliea et elle m'inspire, j'aime Reize qui est mon personnage préféré et j'aime ce couple dont on vois pas beaucoup la couleur._

* * *

**-J'ai dit non !  
-Mais Reize...  
-Nan, c'est quoi ce jeux franchement ?  
-Mais aller rien qu'un, c'est pas la mort.  
**  
Burn essayait désespérément de convaincre son amant plus borné qu'un mulet ou qu'une femme enceinte de bien vouloir manger un pocky avec lui. Vous savez ce jeu ou deux personne mangent un pocky ensemble pour finir par s'embrasser, oui Reize ne voulais pas, pourtant c'était pas la mort. Mais allez comprendre vous, Gemini a beau être la plus faible équipe de toute l'académie ses joueurs sont surement le plus loufoques, ça y'a aucun doute, le trio Capitaine/Attaquants peut faire des étincelles et ça tout le monde dans l'académie en est bien conscient, la seule personne normale de cette équipe c'est surement Pandora, quoique, personne ne sais vraiment de quoi elle est capable.  
Toujours est-il que Burn le comprenait pas, c'était rien qu'un simple petit Pocky bon sang, rien que ça, un pocky.

**-Mais aller...Darling...Pourquoi tu veux pas ?  
-Parce qu'après tu vas en vouloir encore plus, j't'e connais assez pour le savoir.**

Attendez, WAIT ! Vous voulez dire que c'était ça qui gênait ? L'idée qu'il aille plus loin encore et qu'ils finissent tous les deux nus sur le lit dans une position compromettante ? Rien que ça. Il voyait pas pourquoi ça le gênait.

**-J'peux savoir en quoi ça te gêne que je te saute dessus, vus le nombre de fois qu'on l'a fait franchement.  
-J'ai pas envie, c'est tout.  
**  
Alors ça c'est la meilleure, Burn réagit un peu au quart de tour.

**-Tu rigole ? J'ai été séparé de toi toute la journée, journée que t'a passé à flemmarder avec Diam. Moi j'vous regarde à la cantine, vous êtes tout le temps fourrer ensemble en train de vous marrer, tu crois pas que des fois j'ai envie de le dégager et de t'embrasser devant tout le monde, histoire de leur montrer à tous que t'est rien qu'a moi. Alors je vois pas ou est le mal et en quoi ça te dérange que je veuille ENFIN passer du bon temps avec la personne que j'aime.**

Reize resta interdit pendant un moment, la déclaration de Burn était touchante et sa jalousie apparente envers son meilleur ami plutôt mignonne. Il eu un petit sourire séducteur, que son amant remarqua.

**-Range tes pocky, là tu m'as donné envie, et dépêche toi si tu ne veux pas que j'aille voir Diam.**

Chose qu'il ne ferait jamais évidemment, mais autant vous dire que le joueur de feu ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'empressa de poser la boite de sucrerie avant de monter sur le lit et d'embrasser son Reize-chéri.


	12. Dans la même direction

_**Titre:** Dans la même direction_  
_**Couple:** Endou x Hiroto_

_Sans rire, ça doit faire trois semaines que je prévois de l'écrire et trois semaine que je suis pas fichus me m'y attaquer; en tout cas je l'ai écrit en un temps record, je suis fière de moi._

* * *

Leur relation avait subit quelque changement, autant dire qu'elle était unique, mais qu'est-ce qui n'est pas unique avec Endou ?  
Rien que leur point de départ est différent. La pierre Aliea, Hiroto la maudissait, elle avait tellement fait souffrir de monde, à commencer par son père, aveuglé par son pouvoir. Tous les membres du Sun Garden. Il repensait à Gemini et Epsilon qui avaient du subir les brimades des autres équipes. Tout le monde s'en était voulut, et certain avaient eu du mal à regarder les membres de ces deux équipes en face, tellement ils avaient honte de s'être emportés pour un stupides titre de Genesis. Malgré tout certains couples formés à l'académie comme Haruya et Fuusuke avaient survécus après la chute de leur père. Et ceux là duraient encore aujourd'hui.  
Mais un tout petit bout de son cœur, une petite parcelle, la remerciait. Pour lui.

Endou Mamoru était aimé de ses joueurs. C'est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, Hiroto l'avait senti, il avait du flair pour ces choses là. Il lui arrivait de se demander s'il aurait pus le rencontrer sans avoir été confronté a lui a cause de la pierre, bonne question, qui malheureusement resterais à jamais sans réponse exacte.  
Puis sa vie avait pris un tournant, membre de la sélection japonaise, rien que ça. Jouer aux côtés d'Endou, c'est tout ce qu'il voulait vraiment, peut-être même plus que la victoire elle-même.

Leurs chemin, leurs voies, ils n'étaient pas si différents que ça et avaient été rassemblés par le foot, ce sport qui leur tenait tellement à cœur. Quand Hiroto avait un ballon dans les mains, il fermait les yeux, des souvenir refaisait surface, des doux rire, que de bonne chose enfermées dans sa mémoire.

Endou est quelqu'un de plus en plus exceptionnel, plus il le regarde et plus il tombe amoureux de lui, le centre de son monde, non ce n'est pas le foot, c'est Endou.

Aujourd'hui il perdait le nord, le toucher de cette peau qu'il n'imaginait pas aussi douce, les lèvres au gout amer si agréable et cette odeur de sueur. Des mouvements qui mènent vers l'extase, c'est plus que l'amour, c'est l'union de deux êtres passionnés.


	13. Baisers d'amour

_**Titre:** Baiser d'amour  
**Couple:** 7 en tout, je vous laisse les découvrir_

_J'ai beaucoup hésité, mais vus la longueur j'ai préféré mettre ça ici tous ensemble plutôt que de les poster ensemble en dehors du recueil.  
Bref, j'suis assez fière de moi sur le coup (comme toujours j'ai l'impression)._

* * *

_Endou Mamoru et Kazemaru Ichirota_  
Les cheveux bleus sont les plus soyeux qu'il lui ait été donné de toucher, mieux que ceux de n'importe quelle filles. Passer sa main dedans était une activité dont il ne se lassait absolument pas, il lui arrivait même de les coiffer quand l'envie le prenait.  
Endou sourit à l'adolescent dont la tête reposait sur ses genoux. Quand leurs parents passaient des soirées ou même des vacances tout les quatre entre adultes, eux se retrouvaient tout seuls chez l'un ou l'autre. Leurs parents au courant n'avaient pas eu trop de mal à accepter la relation de leurs enfants, ils avaient tous plus ou moins envisager cette possibilité de couple et devinaient très bien ce qui se passait en leurs absence.  
Il sourit encore une fois, courbât son dos, et allât recueillir les douces lèvres qui le réclamait. Un long baiser amoureux.

_Gouenji Shuuya et Fubuki Shirou_  
La main posée dans une autre, sur un lit. L'un avance, tandis que l'autre recule pour laisser le premier dominer, mais pas tout longtemps. Les yeux ardoise rencontrent deux orbes noirs, le baiser s'est enclenché. Le garçon du dessus, aux cheveux argentés renonce le premier et romps le contact des yeux, il ferme les siens.  
La porte s'ouvre avec force sur une petite tête brune à couette, elle jugea du regard les deux garçons sur le lit.

**-Fermez à clé quand vous commencez à faire ce genre de choses.**

Elle repartit sans un mot de plus, laissant son frère et son petit ami reprendre leurs esprits, et leurs activités

_Kiyama Hiroto et Midorikawa Ryuuji_  
**-Hiroto.**

Pas le temps de continuer, des lèvres s'abattirent sur celle du jeune garçon aux cheveux verts, dévorant amoureusement sa bouche. Hiroto le serra contre lui du plus fort qu'il put sans lui faire mal. Ils se séparèrent, et le roux du se retenir de sauter sur son ami, et lui montrer par le corps a quel point il peut l'aimer.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire Darling ?  
-Je sais plus, c'est de ta faute.**

Hiroto retint un léger rire, et lui embrassa le front

**-Alors trouve autre chose à dire.**

Le vert resta silencieux un moment, cherchant, il regarda alors son homologue droit dans les yeux.

**-Je t'aime.**

Cette fois, Hiroto venais de craquer.

_Suzuno Fuusuke et Nagumo Haruya_  
On dira se qu'on voudra, beaucoup de couple se sont formés pendant la période de l'Aliea, ils en sont surement le premier exemple, Burn et Gazel, Haruya et Fuusuke. Ils ressentaient tout les deux de l'attirance pour l'autre, mais n'osaient le dire, fierté oblige. Leur couple s'est formé tout naturellement pendant leurs entrainements avec Chaos. Ils avaient su résister a de nombreuse disputes, et même une rupture pendant laquelle ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils étaient trop accrochés l'un a l'autre pour pouvoir vivre séparés. Aujourd'hui, dix ans plus tard, ils partageaient, le même lit, la même maison.

**-Haruya dépêche-toi ! Tu ne voudrais quand même pas te faire charrier par Hiroto pour un retard.  
-J'arrive, j'arrive.**

La tulipe rejoignit son amour de glaçon, lui roula un patin monumental pour la forme, et même deux, puis ils partirent, rejoindre leurs amis qui, malgré tout, leur avaient manqué.

_Tsunami Jousuke et Tachimukai Yuuki_  
Tsunami avait beaucoup de succès auprès des filles, quel surfer bien gaulé et classe n'en a pas ? Aucun, mais Tsunami est surement celui qui en attire le plus. Pour ces cheveux à la couleur si particulière qui contraste si bien avec sa peau mate ? Allez savoir.  
Tachimukai, est un peu jaloux il faut se l'avouer, certes son amant l'aime plus que tout et passionnément, il le sait et la réciproque est vraie, mais quand même, qui ne le serais pas ne serais-ce qu'un peu ?  
Le surfer tourna la tête vers lui, sa jalousie devait être facile à deviner pour lui, car il s'approcha du rocher ou était Tachimukai, délaissant les filles qui commençaient à le suivre, elles s'arrêtèrent bien vite quand elles le virent capturer les lèvres de son petit-ami devant elles.

_Kidou Yuuto et Fudou Akio  
_Fudou était quelqu'un de plutôt violent, aussi bien dans sa vie de tout les jours que dans son couple, certain vous diront que c'est dérangeant, que quand on aime on doit prendre sont de la personne en question et lui faire voir toue sorte de merveille. Ça selon Fudou, c'est de conneries, et l'amant de ce dernier approuvait totalement.  
Selon Kidou Fudou est quelqu'un de très amoureux et possessif, et jamais il ne lui viendrait l'idée de s'en plaindre, jamais. Ce côté sauvage lui plait grandement et l'excite même, et en aucun cas Fudou n'est aussi difficile à vivre que les autres le pense. Il lui arrive même d'être doux avec lui et de lui monter tout son amour grandissant.  
Fudou admiras le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, il dévisagea le visage de Kidou endormi, lui embrassa les lèvres sans le réveiller et partit chercher un petit déjeuner au lit.

_Otonashi Haruna et Kogure Yuuya_  
Le Kogure qui se trouvait devant elle n'avait plus rien du petit gamin qui les avait rejoins lors de l'attaque extraterrestre. Il était, certes, encore farceur, on ne change pas une habitude qui est encrée au plus profond de nous, mais le garçon qui a l'époque faisait une tête de moins qu'elle en fait une demie de plus aujourd'hui.  
Elle sourit encore plus, il avait grandit, leur relation aussi, elle allât rassurer son homologue qui venais de lui faire une déclaration maladroite en allant embrasser légèrement ces lèvres. Un premier baiser chaste, amoureux, début d'un amour surement long.


	14. Pour faire comme les autres

_**Titre:** Pour faire comme les autres_  
_**Couple:** Kirino X ...Aha, a vous de voir_

_Enfin, maintenant que j'ai regarder la première saison d'Inazuma Eleven Go je peut enfin écrire sur les personnage, je ne vous annonce pas le couple, vous décrouvrirez la dernière personne à la fin, mais je pense qu'il n'est pas compliquer de deviner de qui il s'agit._

* * *

Il détacha ses couette et se déshabilla entièrement, se laissant juste en caleçon, aujourd'hui c'est opération transformation.  
Il jugea son reflet dans le miroir, un sourire aux lèvres, qu'es-ce que ça peu être utile d'être aussi androgyne que lui.  
Il commença pas choisir ses vêtements, pas de soutien-gorge, fallait pas pousser non plus. Il enfila un long pull en tricot laissant ses épaules de libres et recouvrant un peu ses mains. Pour le bas il prit une jupe plissée arrivant au dessus des genoux, il couvrit ses jambes plutôt fines malgré le sport qu'il faisait qu'un collant noir opaque. Pour en rajouter, sans pour autant désaccorder sa tenue, il mit une paire de guêtre brun foncée par-dessus ses collants.  
Maintenant direction la sale de bain pour s'occuper de sa coiffure, il attrapa une brosse et commença à démêlé les quelque nœuds qui occupaient sa chevelure. Cherchant un peu il trouva le fer à friser des sa mère qu'il utilisa pour faire légèrement onduler le bas de ses cheveux. Pour parfaire le tout il attrapa la trousse de maquillage et en tira le mascara noir. Il jeta un coup d'œil au gloss, mauvaise idée, ce dernier le gênerais surement lors de sa journée. Il appliqua donc juste le noir sur ces cils et retourna dans sa chambre, il était l'heure de partir, il envoya un message rapidement, il attrapa une écharpe pour couvrir son cou et une partie de ses épaules dénudée. Une fois en bas il enfila une veste plutôt simple, à bouton et se chaussa d'une paire de bottine.  
Il sortit de la maison, pas la peine d'annoncer qu'il sortait, personne n'était à la maison. Il partit rejoindre la personne qui l'attendais surement déjà, aujourd'hui ils passeraient pour un couple tout a fait normal et pourraient roucouler en public sans avoir peur des préjugés.

**-Shindou !**

L'interpellé se tourna vers la voix, et resta figé devant la beauté de son petit-amis, il était méconnaissable, impossible de savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon si on ne savait pas qui il est. Kirino lui sauta dessus, et l'embrassa avidement, se qu'il se retenait de faire tout les matins quand il le voyait. Autour d'eux les gens était soit indignés de voir un couple s'exposer autant en publique soit les trouvaient particulièrement mignons, ne se doutant pas qu'il s'agisse en fait d'un garçon sous les cheveux rose et la jupe plissée.

**-On y va** **!** S'entousiasma le rose d'une voix quelque peu féminine.  
**-On ira ou tu veux, Princesse.**

Le dernier mot fit rougir Kirino, son petit ami savait se montrer joueur


	15. Epaule protectrice

_**Titre:** Epaule protectrice_  
_**Personages:** Amagi et Hikaru_

_Alors tout d'abors ne vous enfuyez pas ! je n'ai pas du tout mis Hikaru et Amagi, leur relation est purement amicale, par contre il y a mention d'un couple que je ne vous donnerais pas, j'aime les surprise._

* * *

Amagi-sempai avait quelque chose de rassurant, certes cela n'était pas le cas au premier abord, certain le trouvait effrayant et d'autre se foutaient ouvertement de sa corpulence. Mais cela font partit de ceux qui n'ont rien comprit à la vie.  
Bon Hikaru devait l'avouer, il avait au début, faut partit des premiers, il en avait un peu honte en plus. C'est vrai qu'au début il avait été intimidé par lui, fichu préjugé à la noix, il pensait déjà être chanceux d'avoir été accepté dans le club malgré son nom.  
Il savait que certain avaient déjà appelé Amagi "montagne de graisse", les plus virulents d'entre eux, surement. Lui il trouvait le qualificatif de "montagne de gentillesse" plus seyant.

Quand il n'était pas en accort avec les entrainements du coach Kidou, Amagi l'avait entrainé avec lui, allez savoir pourquoi lui plutôt qu'un autre. C'était peut-être pour savoir ça qu'il ne l'avait pas empêché de le faire quitter l'entrainement avec lui et Shinsuke. Au final il n'avait jamais vraiment eu sa réponse, peut-être parce qu'il était petit et timide, qu'il était difficile pour lui de dire non ? Allez savoir. Mais ce qu'Hikaru sait, c'est qu'il ne s'était pas ennuyer, Amagi attisait sa curiosité sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Et il se sentait bien sou son bras ou il l'avait attiré pour partir avec lui, oui bien, c'est le mot. Il se sentait protégés par un grand frère qu'il n'avait pas. D'ailleurs il y retournait souvent, quand l'envie lui prenait il allait se glisser sous ce bras protecteur. Amagi ne lui disait rien, si l'un avait trouvé un grand frère, l'autre avait trouvé un petit frère.  
Et puis cette histoire avec Mahoro, Hikaru s'en été senti encore plus proche de lui. Il avait été tellement heureux pour eux quand touts les malentendus avaient été dissipés et qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, sans l'aide d'Amagi, actuellement il serait encore en train de se ronger les doigts en admirant son aimé de loin, la peur au ventre à l'idée d'aller se déclarer. Il l'avait parfaitement compris le réconfortait quand ça n'allais pas. Et...C'est lui qui l'a poussé à avouer, c'est lui, qui l'a poussé vers Kariya. Kariya qui lui apportait tout ce qu'un autre ne pourrait pas apporter.


	16. Nos Histoires

_**Titre: **Nos histoires_  
_**Couples:** Tenma x Tsurugi & Endou x Gouenji_

_Que dire, que dire ? Ci ce n'est que je suis persuadée que Shirubia va devenir folle en voyant Endou/Gouenji._  
_En tout cas je suis fière de moi, non seulement je l'ai écrit en un temps records mais en plus j'ai réussit à faire quelque chose dont je suis contente du résulta._

* * *

Quand il regardait Tenma et Tsurugi, il s'imaginait eux à la place.

Il avait peut-être même reconnus les signes de l'amour avant les deux concernés eux-mêmes. Ces regards qu'ils se lançaient, certaines choses ne trompaient pas. Et tous les petits signes avant coureur l'avaient mis sur la bonne voie, l'admiration qu'avait Tenma pour Tsurugi et pas pour d'autre joueurs pourtant eux aussi de son équipe, et parfois ledit Tsurugi pourtant froid se faisait plus agréable en la présence de Tenma. Tout plein de petites choses de ce genre l'avaient mis sur la voie.  
Il l'avait aussi remarqué quand tout les deux s'était rendus compte des sentiments portés à l'autre, l'envie de s'éloigner pour ne pas déraper et briser une amitié, et le refus de voir l'autre s'écarter. Si c'est souvenir étaient bons, c'était Tsurugi qui avait eu un déclic en premier, c'est lui qui avait commencé à éviter tout contacts et Tenma qui, en voyant l'attitude de son amis, avais essayé de l'approcher le plus possible, refusant de le voir partir, c'est là, qu'il avait compris que l'amour avait frappé. Plus les enfants évoluaient, et plus ils lui faisaient penser à eux.  
Et puis, il ne savait pas comment, ils avaient dus même leurs sentiments à plat, à en juger par l'ambiance qui régnait autour d'eux. Cette dernière lui disait que l'un avait fait le premier pas, et que l'autre avait suivit, cette histoire paraissait idyllique, mais elle était réelle, et même s'ils avaient décidés de le cacher au autre pour un moment, Endou lui, était loin de se faire avoir, car cette histoire, il l'avait lui-même vécus.

Lui aussi avait eu cette même fascination pour Gouenji, il n'avait ressenti ça pour aucun autre de ses coéquipiers. Ils étaient proches, très proches. De véritables amis, jusqu'à ce que Gouenji ne s'écarte un peu de lui. Il avait senti un changement, en lui, pour rien au monde il ne voulait le voir s'écarter de lui, il voulait pouvoir continuer de lui parler, en tant qu'amis, et pourquoi pas qu'amant. Sur cette pensée il avait eu peur du dégout, peur du rejet, peur de l'aimer.  
C'était Gouenji qui c'était déclaré, à ce moment là il avait été le plus heureux du monde, c'était niais de dire ça, mais il ressentait encore ce bonheur aujourd'hui.  
Ils n'avaient eux aucun problèmes pour le faire savoir aux autres, à vrais dire, Kidou les avait percés à jour, vraiment perspicace.  
Il avait du se relever d'une séparation, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Gouenji Shuuya avais subitement disparus de la circulation, Yuuka était également injoignable.  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait décidé d'entré dans cette résistance, il voulait retourner aux sources, à Raimon, dans l'espoir que ce choix le mène à lui, il n'avait pas eu tord.  
Quel ne fut pas sa réaction quand il le vis à la tête du fifth sector, plusieurs sentiments l'avait pris à ce moment, la colère, l'envie de lui en foutre une pour lui remettre les idée en place et une autre pour l'avoir abandonner tout ce temps, mais surtout la joie de l'avoir retrouver, car à ce moment, il savait ou il était.

Il admirait encore une fois le petit couple amoureux, leurs histoires étaient vraiment similaires, il espérait juste que la suite ne les mènerais pas au même endroit que Gouenji et lui et qu'ils ne finiraient pas séparés un temps.

Son téléphone sonna, l'auteur du message était Gouenji Shuuya.

**-Shuuya.**


	17. Cette personne précieuse

**Titre:** Cette personne importante**  
****Couple: **Euh, alors j'hésite, mais je vais mettre Shindou/Kirino, même si Kirino est juste mentionné.

Celui là se passe dans GO Chrono stone, à la fin de leur voyage dans l'ère Sangoku, même si je pense que peux l'on vus (bon faut dire qu'il faut s'accrocher pour comprendre certain trucs). Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas mais qui voudraient lire. Shindou est en train de faire ses adieux à une fille qui est tombée amoureuse de lui, et j'y ai ajouté mon petit grain de sel.

* * *

**-Okatsu-san.**

La jeune fille ouvrit grand ses petites oreilles, ceci allaient surement être les derniers mots qu'ils échangeraient, et ce de toute leurs vies. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas du même monde, de la même époque.

**-Je m'assurerais qu'on ne me les reprenne plus...C'est choses qui sont importantes pour moi**.

Elle sourit, ayant parfaitement comprit de quoi il parlait. Mais apparemment il n'avait pas finit, tout montrait qu'il réfléchissait, quelque chose n'allais pas.

**-Takuto-sama ?  
-Je pense que je peux t'en parler. Te souvient-tu du soir ou tu m'a demandé s'il y avait quelqu'un que j'aimais et que je voulais chérir là d'où je venais ?**

Cherchant dans sa mémoire, la jeune fille trouva sans peine.

**-Oui je m'en rappelle parfaitement.  
-Je ne t'ai pas dit toute la vérité ce jour là. Mais je pense que maintenant je peux.** Il laissa un blanc le temps de formuler ses phrases dans son esprit. **Il y a bien une personne à qui je tiens plus que tout.  
-Pourquoi ne me l'aviez-vous pas dit avant ?  
-Comment dire, à notre époque, la nature relation est autorisée mais pas approuvée par tout le monde, et ce qu'importe le pays. Je suppose donc qu'à cette époque non plus, elle ne serait pas bien vue, voire punie.**

La petite commença à avoir peur, elle avait beau chercher ce qui pouvais être synonyme de punition ou de mauvaise réputation, rien ne lui venais en tête.

**-Il s'agit...D'un homme.**

L'info monta au cerveau d'Okatsu, qui plaqua ses mains sur ses lèvres en guise d'étonnement.

**-Un...homme.  
-Je te dégoute ?**

Il commençait à douter de la justesse de ses actions et pensait qu'il aurais mieux fait de se taire.

**-C'est, très étrange. Je ne suis pas dégoutée, je ne pense pas. Mais je trouve cela plutôt...Curieux. Comment est cette personne ?**

Ça lui faisait mal de savoir que son cœur appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre, et en plus un homme, mais ça curiosité avait été piquée.

**-Et bien, c'est une personne magnifique, quoiqu'un peu efféminée. **Il retint un léger rire à cette remarque qui n'aurais pas manquée d'agacer le principal concerné. **Il a de longs cheveux soyeux et c'est un véritable plaisir de serrer son corps fin dans mes bras, sans parler de ses yeux. S'il n'avait pas été victime du contrôle mental il serrait là, à mes côté, et maintenant que Beta l'a levé, je vais enfin pouvoir aller le rejoindre, et nous pourrons enfin jouer tout les deux côtes à côtes. Son nom c'est, Kirino Ranmaru.  
**  
Il y eu un léger silence, comme un flottement dans l'air, Shindou venais de se rendre compte qu'il avait parlé de Kirino, la personne qu'il voulait chérir le plus au monde, à une personne qui était amoureuse de lui, il se sentait comme un monstre, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris au juste ?

**-Excuse-moi, je dois te paraitre rustre, et je le comprendrais.  
-Non, pas du tout, je, je pense que je vous comprends. Je vous souhaite d'être heureux avec cette personne.  
-Je te remercie, je te souhaite à mon tour de trouver une personne bien plus digne que moi.  
**  
Et il fit demi- tour, serrant le bento contre lui.

**-Cela n'empêche, que je ne t'oublierais pas, et je garderais ceci comme un précieux souvenir.**

Cette fois il partit définitivement. Il ne vit pas; cachée dans les buissons, Akane qui venait de sécher une larme, une seule. Elle se trouvait là depuis qu'ils avaient commencés à parler de la nuit. Elle aurait du s'en douter, elle le savait, mais elle se voilait la face. Shindou était fou amoureux de Kirino, et la réciproque était vraie, même si les amoureux ne l'avaient jamais annoncés officiellement, ni se montraient ouvertement devant les autres, tout le monde le savait, le sentait, elle avait juste été une idiote qui ne prenais en compte que ce qui lui plaisait.  
Sans se faire voir elle rejoignit les autres, sous des aux revoirs déchirants ils s'envolèrent, traversant le trou de vers qu'elle commençait à bien connaître, aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas le cœur à s'extasier devant ce spectacle qui pourtant devrais la ravir.


	18. Dit-moi à quel point

**Titre: **Dit-moi à quel point.  
**Couple: **Shindou/Kirino. (Oui encore, ils m'inspirent en ce moment)  
**  
**Alors oui c'est le même couple que le précédent, et en plus il parle lui aussi de Crono Stone (Jackpot !). Alors chronologiquement parlant celui-là vient aprés l'ère Sengoku, considérez le comme la suite du premier.

* * *

**-Dis Shindou, Nishiki m'as dit en rigolant que t'avait rencontré une fille plutôt mignonne pendant l'ère Sengoku.**

Kirino entamait une phase de jalousie, ça se voyais comme nez au milieu du visage. Cette phrase étaient sortie de nulle part, et Shindou sourit. Le musicien le trouvait juste adorable, il allait jouer un peut.

**-En effet, une fille adorable, à qui j'm'en veux d'avoir briser le cœur.  
-Tss, et à quel point elle était plus adorable que moi ?**

Et le pire c'est qu'il ne se cachait même pas, Shindou, qui étais assis à son bureau alors que son meilleur amis était en tailleur sur le lit, sourit encore plus. Ce qui ne plus pas à son petit-ami.

**-Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux noirs, brillants et surement très doux.** Kirino gonfla une joue de mécontentement. **Des grands yeux chocolat, c'était plutôt mignon d'ailleurs.** Cette fois il se laissa tomber sur le lit, dans la même position, tête sur l'oreiller. **En plus c'était quelqu'un de très serviable, et attentionnée.** Le rose déplia ses jambes, s'allongeant sur le côté. **Et puis elle était toujours très souriante, et son visage était très féminin, sa peau avait l'air douce elle aussi. Je sais pas si Nishiki te l'a dit mais elle s'appelait Okatsu, ça lui allais très bien je trouve.  
-C'est bon j'en ai assez entendus.**

En finissant sa description il prit un air faussement rêveur, histoire de faire croire à son amant qu'elle lui manquait.  
Et il enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller, pourquoi il lui avait posé cette question déjà ? Ah oui, à cause de cette fichu jalousie. Il aurait mieux fait de ce taire tiens ! Ça lui aurait évité d'avoir à subir ça. Apparemment il avait l'air de tenir à elle, ça lui fit mal au cœur.

**-Cependant, ces cheveux noirs étaient certes très beaux, mais je préfère les reflets et le soyeux qu'offrent des cheveux roses.**

Kirino releva la tête, surpris, leurs yeux se croisèrent, ceux de Shindou étaient rieurs et un grand sourire ornait son visage. "Il a pas osé ?" s'affichait en grand dans la tête du rose.

**-C'est yeux étaient plutôt mignon, et tu sais que j'adore le chocolat mais...Le bleu azur est tellement plus brillant comme couleur.**

"Il a osé", et les lèvres de Kirino s'étirèrent légèrement.

**-De plus.** Il se leva lentement et s'approcha du lit. **Les filles un peu trop serviable peuvent surement devenir ennuyeuses.**

Il posa un genoux sur le lit et se pencha pour embrasser l'épaule à sa portée.

**-Et je peux confirmer.** Il frotta sa joue cette fois, toujours contre la même épaule. **Que cette peau est bien plus douce et agréable que la sienne. Et que ce visage là.** Il passa une mains sur la joue et descendit au niveau du cou. **Même s'il est plus viril, est bien plus plaisant à regarder, encore plus quand il sourit.  
**

Comme pour accompagner les paroles de son petit-ami aux gestes, Kirino lui offrit un grand sourire.

**-Et pour finir,** Il s'allongea à ses côté et embrassa son nez. **Je trouve "Kirino Ranmaru" bien plus chantant.**

Kirino lui attrapa le visage et ils échangèrent un baiser. Le numéro 8 serra son ami par la taille, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient collés. Ils ne se séparèrent pas avant un moment, trop heureux de pouvoir se toucher et se sentir de cette manière. C'est quand leurs yeux se rouvrirent que Kirino pris la parole.

**-Ne me refait plus jamais un truc pareil, c'est clair ?  
-Pourquoi pas, c'était amusant non ?  
-On ne doit pas avoir la même définition du mot amusant.  
-C'est possible. **Il lui embrassa le coin de l'œil.** Pour moi "Taquiner Kirino Ranmaru" fait partit des choses amusantes.**


	19. Rien de mal

**Titre:** Rien de mal  
**Couple:** Yuuichi/Kyousuke

C'est un truc qui m'est passé par la tête et qui m'a semblé être exploitable, j'en suis plutôt satisfaite en fait, j'avait peur de partir en vrille mais je pense m'en être bien sortie. j'aime bien l'incest en fait...

* * *

**-Qu'est-ce qu'on vient de faire ?**

La question sortait tout droit de la bouche de Tsurugi. Main devant celle-ci, il s'était écarté du lit de son frère, il se trouvait presque à mi-chemin entre celui-ci et la porte.

**-Rien de mal, Kyousuke, absolument rien de mal.**

Comme tous les jours Kyousuke était venus rendre visite à son frère et comme tous les jours depuis un moment il s'asseyait sur le bort du lit plutôt que sur la chaise à sa disposition, une requête de son frère. Cela faisait environ deux ou trois jours que ça le trottais mais plus il discutait avec Yuuichi, de choses totalement anodine comme sa journée et ses entrainements et plus il trouvait son frère beau, voire séduisant. A chaque fois que ce genre de pensée lui traversait la tête il la secouait dans l'espoir de les faire partir en même temps. Il y mettait un verrou et les enfermait bien profondément, se voilant la face, jusqu'à ce qu'elles brisent les chaines qu'il leur avait infligées et reviennent au triple galop hanter son esprit.  
Aujourd'hui il s'était encore assis sur le lit, peut-être plus proche que d'habitude, il ne savait pas s'il avait fait ça consciemment ou pas. Et plus ils discutaient plus les pensées qu'il avait encore une fois dut barricader revenaient, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il le trouvait beau, bien plus beau que lui. Il avait toujours ce doux sourire mis en valeur par son grain de beauté et c sourire doux qui lui allais si bien, trop bien.  
Yuuichi avait apparemment vus que son petit frère fessait face à un combat intérieur et en avait deviné la nature. Sans se quitter des yeux ils avaient interrompus leur discussion. Ils s'approchèrent doucement, c'est Kyousuke qui ferma les yeux en premier, suivit de son frère, ils s'embrassèrent, juste un baiser chaste, lèvres contre lèvres, le plus vieux soupira légèrement à se contact qui le détendit, quand l'autre, cette sensation était grisante, la sensation d'embrasser son frère était grisante. Il tilta au mot "frère" et s'écarta vivement, ce retrouvant dans la situation précédemment citée.

**-Rien de mal, mais grand frère !  
-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire Kyousuke.**

Il avait beau savoir Kyousuke devait le dire, il en avait besoin.

**-Mais on est deux garçons et...  
-Ça te dégoute ?  
-Non mais...On est frères.  
-Alors c'est ça qui te dérange.  
-Evidemment que ça me gène.  
**  
Yuuichi perdit encore plus le sourire qu'il avait au moment d'embrasser son frère, ça lui faisait en quelque sorte mal qu'il pense comme ça, qu'il dise que ça le gène. Lui qui aimait son petit frère plus que tout, plus que le football, lui qui ferait tout pour lui.

**-Si papa et Maman...  
-Ils n'ont pas à savoir, pas si on ne veut pas.  
-Mais grand frère...**

Il eu un silence, le cadet ne savait plus quoi dire, c'est donc son grand frère qui pris la parole.

**-C'est si désagréable que ça de m'embrasser ?**

Yuuichi savait que c'était en jouant sur cette carte qu'il ferrait réagir sont petit frère, il fut d'ailleurs plutôt content de lui quand il le vit rougir et regarder ailleurs.

**-P-pas tellement...  
-Pas tellement ou pas du tout.**

Kyousuke mis un moment avant de répondre, il devait bien avouer après tout, sont frère l'avait percé à jour.

**-Pas du tout.  
-Alors ou est le problème ? Tu n'as aucune logique si tu me dévore et me désire des yeux et me repousse ensuite.**

Le cadet daigna enfin regarder son frère, il tourna la tête vers lui vivement, encore plus rouge si possible.

**-Je vois pas de quoi tu parle !  
-Et moi je suis sur que tu vois très bien.**

Il tendit une main vers son frère, l'invitant à le rejoindre sur le lit. Kyousuke s'approcha et au moment même où il saisit la main tendue il fut tiré en avant et se retrouva à califourchon sur son frère.

**-Grand frère tes jambes.  
****-T'en fait pas, elles ne craignent rien.**

Sur ces mots il colla leurs fronts pour sortir les mots magiques.

**-Je t'aime, Kyousuke.**

Et il ne laissa pas le temps à son frère de répliquer qu'il colla leurs lèvres. Cette fois Kyousuke ne s'enfuit pas, son frère le tenais par les hanche pour le garder collé à lui. Ce baiser la fût plus langoureux que les autre, Yuuichi alla titiller la lèvre inférieure de son frère pour ensuite jouer avec sa langue. Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air, encore front contre front.

**-Moi aussi.**


	20. Une Semaine

**Titre: **Une semaine  
**Couple: **Hayami/Hamano

Qu'est-ce que je peux aimer ce couple ! J'suis toute heureuse rien qu'a l'idée de pouvoir écrire sur eux. L'histoire se passe dans GO Chrono Stone, quand Raimon voyage dans l'ère du crétacé, c'est le seul voyage durant lequel ils sont séparés et vus que le drabble me trotait en tête depuis le voyage dans la france du moyen âge (donc longtemps, y'a deux voyage entre les deux) ou j'ai été déçu de voir qu'ils partaient tout les deux et que mon idée tombait à l'eau, j'ai sautée sur cette occasion.

* * *

**-Je vais annoncer les membres ! Shindou, Kirino, Shinsuke, Taiyou, Nishiki, Tsurugi, Tenma, Nanobana, Kariya, Fey, Hayami, c'est tout.**

La première chose que fit Hayami c'est de s'indigner parce que Shinsuke pouvais rencontrer les dinosaures alors que lui n'avait pas pus les accompagner pendant l'ère des trois royaumes. Certes c'était tout à fait sincére et il trouvait ça injuste. Mais dans sa tête un sujet plus grand avait pris place, et c'était la même dans celle de son petit-ami: Séparés pendant au moins UNE semaine, cette pensée les ennuyaient fortement.  
Il avait été annoncé qu'ils partiraient le lendemain matin, ce qui laissait même pas une journée entière aux amoureux. Pour cette occasion Kaiji dormait chez Tsurumasa, la mère du plus grand était au courant et pour passer leur dernier moment ensemble avant une semaine de séparation ils préféraient que ce soit chez elle, Hamano n'avait encore rien dit et craignaient quand même un peut la réaction de ses parents, il préférait attendre, pour leurs montrer une fois qu'il l'annoncerait que cette relation n'était pas que du vent.

**-Pff, une semaine. **Souffla Hamano.

Après le diner, ils s'étaient tout les deux installés sur le lit de Tsurumasa, le plus petit assis entre les jambes de l'autre. Hayami posa ses lèvres contre l'oreille de son petit-ami pour y déposer une myriade de baisers.

**-Tu vas réussi à vivre sans moi une semaine ?** Taquina Hayami.  
**-Possible que non, faudra que j'aille voir ailleurs en t'attendant, qui sais, Kurama serais peut-être pas contre.  
-PARDON ?**

Hamano éclata d'un rire franc et incontrôlé, dire qu'Hayami avait complètement marché face à une blague aussi grosse.

**-Tu m'as crus ? T'est pas bien ? En plus Minamisawa me tuerais si j'essayais de draguer Kurama.  
-T'est pas bien de faire une blague comme ça. **Il attrapa Hamano qu'il renversa sous lui.** Pour la peine c'est moi qui te prends aujourd'hui.**

Hamano secoua son doigt en signe de négation.

**-Tu l'as fait la dernière fois et encore la fois d'avant, j'ai rien contre hein, mais pour cette fois. **Il saisit son ami pas le col et renversa la tendance.** C'est moi qui prends les rennes.**

Hayami capitula, après tout son amant n'avait pas tort, alors il le laissa l'embrasser, balader ses main sur son corps et les déshabiller lentement mais sensuellement pour le prendre avec toute l'énergie qu'il avait.

Le lendemain ils mirent du temps avant de se décrocher l'un de l'autre, même devant toute l'équipe ils ne se gênaient pas pour s'embrasser ouvertement. Daisuke se demanda même s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en les séparant, bah tant pis, il ne pouvait pas non plus changer une personne au dernier moment, ah la jeunesse !  
Quand le moment de partir se fit Hamano observa la camionnette s'envoler, il savait qu'Hayami le regarder lui aussi. Puis le véhicule disparut, il garda la tête en l'air quelque temps et daigna enfin la baiser pour faire face à ses coéquipiers.

**-Allons nous entrainer.**

Quelque jours plus tard la camionnette atterrie à Raimon en soirée, quand les cours éteint finit depuis un moment et que l'école avaient été désertée.  
Tsurumasa pris tout juste le temps d'appeler sa mère et de l'informer de son retour ainsi que l'endroit où il se rendait et il commença un sprint qui ne se calma que quand il arrivait dans le quartier souhaité, pour pas que son essoufflement paraisse trop louche il prit le temps de marcher pour finir le chemin.  
Devant la maison des Hamano il sonna, c'est la mère de maison qui lui ouvrit elle eu un grand sourire comme il lui avait rarement vus.

**-Entre, Entre, Je vais faire descendre Kaiji.**

Tsurumasa suivit donc la femme qui appela son fils. Ce dernier ce stoppa à la moitié des escaliers quand il vit son petit-ami l'attendre en bas un sourire radieux sur le visage. Ne tenant plus il dévala les marches et sauta les première pour atterrir sur son ami, à califourchon sur lui. Ce qui étonna le plus grand c'est que madame Hamano qui les voyait ne disait absolument rien, mais le pire c'est que son petit-ami l'embrasse particulièrement langoureusement devant elle, impossible de lui résister il lui répondit, si Hamano le faisait alors ça devais aller.

**-J'ai eu peur, qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.**

Hamano se sera encore plus contre son amant et enfoui sa tête dans son cou, ça n'était pas une blague, il avait vraiment eu peut. Même Hayami se disait qu'ils avaient eu de la chance en rencontrant Tobu qui lui s'y connaissait et savait y faire avec ses animaux.

**-Bien, je suppose que vous venez de revenir et que tu as filé ici sans même prendre un repas.**

C'était la mère de Kaiji qui venais de parler, apparemment pas choquée pour un sous du comportement des deux garçons. Alors Hamano les avaient mis au courent.

**-Euh non.  
-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour venir à table avec nous, j'allais justement appeler Kaiji pour ça. Et puis tu dois avoir plein de truc à nous raconter sur les dinosaures.**

Elle partit en direction de la cuisine, les garçons se relevèrent et avant de suivre la femme. Tsurumasa serra une dernière fois son amant contre lui pour lui susurrer à l'oreille:

**-Ce soir, c'est moi qui te prends, et n'essaye même pas d'y couper.  
-Tu veux rire ? J'attends que ça moi.**

Et comme pour appuyer ses mots il colla leurs bassins et lui lécha les lèvres malicieusement avant de rejoindre sa mère.


	21. Jalousie, jalousie !

**Titre: **Jalousie, Jalousie !  
**Couple: **Aoyama/Ichino

Voilà, j'ai relevè le déji de Miiana, à savoir écrire un Ichino/Aoyama tout en prenant gare à une pas déclancher sa colère en discréditant Ichino, je pense avoir réussi, j'éspère que ça iras.

* * *

**-Tenma est extraordinaire tu ne trouve pas ?**

Aoyama se tourna vers son ami. Les joueurs de Raimon s'entrainaient en petit groupe et les deux secondes années avait décidé de s'entrainer sur une technique combinée.

**-Pourquoi ça ?  
-C'est surtout grâce à lui que Raimon en est arrivé là, grâce aux autres aussi, évidemment, et au coach Endou, mais il a su faire souffler le vent de la révolution dans les cœurs de chaque joueurs et les pousser à la rébellion, même Hayami et la tête de mule qu'est Kurama.**

Ichino rit à sa propre remarque, c'est qu'il en fallait peu pour effrayer Hayami et beaucoup pour faire changer d'avis Kurama quand il avait une idée forgée dans la tête

**-Je suppose oui, mais il n'aurait rien fait tout seul.  
-Tout comme nous n'aurions rien fait sans lui. Tout les deux nous ne serions même pas là en train de nous entrainer.**

Ce qui énervait le plus Aoyama c'est qu'il avait raison, Tenma avait fait souffler dans leurs dos le vent de la révolution. Il les avait tous pousser à protester, à ouvrir leur bouche pour dire stop, il avait ramené cette joie de taper dans la balle et cet amour pour le football qu'ils étaient tous en train de perdre petit à petit. Ça l'énervais, parce que ça sortait de la bouche d'Ichino, il aurais préféré qu'une autre personne plutôt que celle qu'il aime lui fasse cette remarque. Il était quelqu'un de très calme, un peu le contraire de Tenma justement, mais il était aussi extrêmement jaloux, alors s'entendre dire d'Ichino que Tenma est extraordinaire, ça lui foutais des idées noires.

**-Ichino ? Ça va ?  
-Oui, oui. Reprends l'entrainement ou on vas nous réprimander.**

Avant qu'on ne le remarque en pleine discutions ils reprirent leur entrainement. Ichino avait d'ailleurs remarqué pendant cet entrainement que son meilleur ami ne lui avait pas tout dit juste avant, il se promis de le faire parler sur le chemin du retour.

**-T'est vraiment sûr que ça vas ?  
-Mais oui, je vois pas pourquoi tu t'obstine.  
-Parce que tu m'avait l'air plutôt sombre quand j'ai parlé de Tenma  
-Tu te fait des idées.**

Sa propre phrase fit réfléchir Ichino. C'est vrai que c'était quand il avait parlé de Tenma à son ami son ami s'assombrir. Une personne normal n'aurais pas pus voir ce changement d'humeur sur son visage, mais ils étaient meilleurs amis, et depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissent, il réussissait à voir des choses invisibles aux autres. Et là il l'avait vus, parler de Tenma n'avait pas plus à Aoyama, Peut-être était-il jaloux ? Jaloux de savoir que c'était Tenma qui avait réussi à tous les réveiller, et qu'il aurais aimé être à sa place.

**-J'aimerais savoir, pourquoi tu as voulus revenir au club de foot toit aussi ?  
-Parce que j'aime le football.**

Evidement, mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls, car il le savait, tout ceux qui avaient quittés le club sous la menace Tsurugi (ou la menace Fifth Sector, mais j'ai trouvé la menace Tsurugi plus drôle) aimaient, même un minimum le football. Mais qui sais, peut-être qu'eux deux l'aimait encore plus.

**-Je croyais que t'avait toi aussi peur d'affronter le Fifth Sector.  
-Exact, mais il faut croire que mon envie de jouer au football était plus forte encore. Et pis, tu avais fermement décidé de jouer à nouveau alors j'allais quand même pas t'abandonner.**

Ichino qui jusque là regardait droit devant lui tourna la tête vers son ami.  
**  
-T'as fait ça pour moi ? Tu pourrais presque être adorable tu sais ?**

Cette remarque fit légèrement rosir Aoyama, encore une fois c'était presque imperceptible, mais Ichino l'avait remarqué. C'est là qu'il réalisa quelque chose, Aoyama était bien trop modeste pour pouvoir être jaloux de Tenma et vouloir avoir autant d'estime que lui dans l'esprit de ses coéquipiers. Alors...Il espéra, Ichino espéra que son intuition ne le trompe pas.  
La rue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était déserte, alors il tenta. Il saisit calmement la main d'Aoyama. Il ne reçus aucun rejet, au contraire, son ami serra un peu sa main en guise de réponse. Ils marchèrent quelque mètre comme ça, et il osa, Ichino se rapprocha et se pencha un peu. Leur lèvres s'effleurèrent, et se touchèrent juste. Il n'osa plus bouger, peur de briser le moment et de subir un rejet.  
Aoyama, sans briser le contact, se tourna complètement vers son ami, entoura son coup de ses bras et il décida que ce serais lui qui approfondirait ce baiser.


End file.
